


Make It Real

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [17]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You have no idea where to begin with Seth.





	Make It Real

You can’t take his stare anymore, smiling so wide you bury your face into the pillow beneath your head; his hand continues to rub your bare back and his lips touch your shoulder.

Seth laughs, continuing his affectionate moves, “What is it?”

“Nothing, I just…” Unburying your face, you stare into his deep doe eyes once more, “I am here with you, we did that…and you’re leaving again tomorrow.”

“And that’s funny?”

“No, it’s just—I’m wondering if I’m being really dumb because I—” You stop yourself, running a hand down his chest to his abdomen, “it just feels like everything is happening really fast, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” He nods, pulling you close against him just as your hand moves around to his backside, “But in a good way, right?”

“In the best way, just…fast.”

Seth tilts his head a little, worried, “Were you not ready for this?”

“No, no, I was…and it was perfect.” You use your kiss to ease his fears, waiting for him to take a deep breath before pulling away, “I just need you to know how much I’m going to be thinking about you while you’re away.”

“Mmm…” He moans, kissing you again and rolling on top of you, “Let me give you plenty to think about.”

You laugh as he kisses you quick and moves to lean over the bed, in search of his jeans. Pulling another foil package from a different pocket, he quickly preps himself for round two. You watch the entire time, with lusty eyes and your lower lip between your teeth. His eagerness somehow has you turned on even more, especially as his lips dive for yours again and your legs welcome him back to his new home inside of you.

When he pushes into you, your hands clasp together at the back of his neck and your mind is completely erased for a moment; all you want is to forget how much you’ve rushed and pay attention to the way he makes you feel.

Seth is incredibly charming without trying to be, a balance between confidence and total sweetheart. After your first date, he had to leave for the first time of many between you. So, to leave you encouraged about what could blossom, he had sent a huge teddy bear to your job with a heart which read, ‘Thinking of You’. You weren’t really a stuffed animal fan, but the gesture completely won you over. He had given you a few other things since then, making a few months (maybe two actual weeks’ time in person) feel like a lifetime. But, if you were honest, you’d admit that the courtship was entirely too fast for your normal speed.

It’s hard to think as he moves, finding the path you need him to take so easily and leaving you reduced to moans. You grope him, accepting him deeper, and let out a loud pleased gasp as he answers your call. It isn’t long before you begging in his ear again for things to be harder and faster; Seth is at your command, doing exactly as you ask.

You are over the edge before he is, allowing him to ride out his rush as you desperately try to hold on. When he finally gives in, stilling above you, you begin to kiss his shoulder. You wonder how many times you two could drive each other over in a night, but the thought goes away as his lips find yours. He’s stroking your hair and the apple of your cheeks as you kiss; it felt heavenly. You feel valued, cherished in his hold, and you no longer second guess what you’ve done.

When he pulls away, he stares down into your eyes and looks mesmerized – as though he’s seeing you for the very first time, “What have you done to me?”

Saying nothing, you run your hands back up his chest and park your palms at the sides of his throat; stroking his jaw with your thumbs, you smile as he takes one your hands away and kisses the back of it.

Seth holds your hand for a minute, inhaling deeply.

“What is it?” You tuck his hair behind his ears, you’re suddenly concerned – is he not happy with what’s happening here? He seemed okay before, “You didn’t want—”

“I want all of you. All the time.” Okay, so there was that; he moves to the space beside you, grabbing your hip and easily pulling you to face him – your body is fresh clay for him, just waiting to be molded. He kisses you a few more times, hugging you tight until he can find his courage again, “I love you…”

The words stun you into a stupor, your mouth opens and closes at least three times before you realize your voice is completely gone.

“Don’t be scared.” He breathes, the heat causing you to shiver, “I’m not gonna hurt you. I just need you to know.”

You have to wait and see, but you believe him for the moment. Terrified, you sink your worries into your next kiss and find yourself grateful for his ability to leave you blank. As long as he can do that, you’ll always be his.


End file.
